Дуков
|4|6|10}} |Похідні = Очки здоров'я: 55 |Навички = Без зброї: 52 Легка зброя: 52 Скритність: 52 |Спроможності = Влучний стрілецьID ефекту DukovSharpshooter, base id . Ефект дає носія здібності додаткові 50 балів до навичці «Легка зброя». |Рівень = 5 |Файл діалогу = |Актор = Андрій Ярославцев («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = Dukov }} Дуков ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, колишній найманець. Опис Народився в 2234 рікFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 70.. З його минулого відомий випадок набору на команду, яка в 2257 ріку вирушила у форт Костянтин за пошуком експериментальної військової технології. Крім корисливого Дукова, команда складалася з Тари Філдс, Джефа Стрэйера і досить схиблених на грошовому винагороді Краулі і ДейваFallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide, стор 216.. Дуков був прийнятий в команду одним з останніх''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 99.. Тоді 23-річний Дуков вже мав ознаки алкоголізовані і балакучого бабія. Більшою частиною в дорозі Дуков витріщався на Тару, відзначаючи її привабливу жіночу фігуру. З-за такого недостатнього прояву уваги до небезпек на Столичного Пустища, Дуков трохи не погубив експедицію, відволікаючись на єдину в групі жінкуЗаписка Стрэйера. Прибувши в форт, Дуков та інші, продовжуючи не довіряти один одному, почали пошуки зазначеного Тенпенні обладнання. В ході дослідження комплексу найманці знайшли особливі ключі, які давали доступ на різні секції. У кінцевому рахунку, кожен з найманців, крім Краулі, був забезпечений одним ключем для забезпечення доступу в потрібну секцію. В процесі підходу до мети група натрапила на групу диких гулей. За словами тих, що вижили учасників, після загибелі Тари, Дуков захотів забрати всю нагороду собі і позбудеться від інших. Для початку він замкнув Краулі в радіаційному приміщенні, в якому знаходилися дикі гулі. Побачивши це, Дейв і Джеф взяли Дукова на мушку, з-за чого залишилася трійці довелося нелегко, але все ж охолодити конфлікт. Однак через прояви раннього недовіри по відношенню до своєї особистості президент Дейв пригадує Джефу минуле, з-за чого той відсторонюється — в результаті цього кожен з трійці стає сам по собіЗі слів Дейва, : «Коли дикі гулі вбили Тару, Дуков вирішив дістати всю нагороду собі. А для цього треба було позбавитися від всіх інших. Краулі він зачинив у кімнаті з дикими гулями. Більше ми його не бачили. Ми з Стрэйером після цього не довіряли Дукову. Нам трьом вдалося закінчити справу, але ми постійно тримали один одного на прицілі''».. Зрозумівши, що їм утрьох не виконати завдання, власники особливих ключів порішили, що замовлення Алістера Тенпенні не дістанеться нікому і вирішують покинути форт. По дорозі вони разживаются всім можливим добром, яке тільки можна дістати, тримаючи при цьому на мушці один одного, і залишають форт, закривши всі двері на ключі. Потім найманці попрямували в двох напрямках — Королівство Тому і Ривет-Сіті, вибір Дукова залишився невідомий. На пам'ять в учасників експедиції залишилося по одному особливому ключа. Надалі Дуков (так само, як Дейв і Тед Стрейер) стверджував, що виконав місію Тенпенні і розжився багатством, що є неправдою. Далі Дуков веде гулящий спосіб життя, переспавши з кількома дівчатами і жінками. Він навіть не був проти переспати з однією дівчиною-гулем. Він переселяється жити у колишній готель біля Анкориджского меморіалу, велике багатоповерхове і добре збережена будівля, яке вирішує оформляти на свій манер. Дуков змусив перший поверх готелю барикадами, за винятком двох дверей на півночі і півдні. На барикадах біля входу Дуков написав попередження про неприємні наслідки, якщо прийшли в його житлі гості не будуть діставати свою зброю''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 380 і Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стор 403.. Пізніше Дуков заманює до себе двох дівчат — Вишеньку і Фантазію. Він домовляється з ними про те, що вони повинні жити у нього в «барлозі», надавати йому інтимні послуги і весело проводити з ним час на вечірках, весь час перебуваючи в легкій одязі. Дуков, в свою чергу, повинен охороняти дівчат, забезпечувати їх їжею, водою, кришками і невеликою кількістю наркотиків. Фантазія і Вишенька погодилися піти на умови Дукова і заселилися до нього в готель''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 72.. Дуков періодично став виходити на Пустки, щоб закупитися на наявні у нього гроші їжею та напоями для своїх дівчаток. На момент 2277 ріка Дукову 43 роки, він живе розкошуючи в своєму житлі, проводячи вечірки зі своїми наложницями Вишенькою і Фантазією, останній не набрид веселий і розгульний спосіб Дукова. Вишеньці ж пізніше почав набридати постійно дозвільний спосіб життя Дукова — вона почала скаржитися йому на холод із-за того, що він просить постійно носити легку піжаму; запах в готелі; втома; обридлу випивку та постійну хтивість Дукова. У відповідь на це господар житла змушує Вишеньку займатися колишньою, раніше обумовленої, спільної життям. На питання про те, чому він не дає виходу їй в Ривет-Сіті, щоб самій зробити покупки, Дуков, посилаючись на достаток їжі та спиртного, каже Вишеньці, що поки не прийшла пора закуповуватися всім необхідним. Сам же Дуков цінує Вишеньку більше Фантазії і приділяє їй більше уваги''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 65.. На Фантазію Дуков витрачає більше часу і ночі по понеділках, середах і п'ятницях. Дуков безтурботно ставиться до життя, і він визначає те, що робить кожен день — вечірка. Його мова рясніє профанацією, але тим не менш він якимось чином зберігає своє чарівність і здатний завойовувати і притягувати людей в розмові. Його гучний сміх здатний виділяти його повним приміщенні людей. Все, що його хвилює — це його майно, його «берлога», як він її називає, і його дами. Дуков є жвавим на мову людиною''Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide'', стор 219. влучним стрільцем. Яскравий і ексцентричний персонаж, доброзичливий до Самотньому Подорожньому (але називає його опудалом і мавпою), завжди нетверезий. Стриманий в злості, але на резонні зауваження про спосіб життя відповідає досить різко. Не вважає своїх співмешканок приватною власністю і негативно ставиться до фрази Подорожнього, запитувача, не шльондри чи його дівчини (при цьому сам же говорить, що у нього найкращі повії на пустки). Розмовляє з яскраво вираженим слов'янським акцентом, що укупі з прізвищем натякає на його східно-європейське походження. Інвентар * Кількість генерується випадковим чином ** Тип генерується випадковим чином Квести Дуков — безпосередній учасник квесту, в ході якого можна отримати його особливий ключ одним з декількох способів: * убивши його; * поцупивши ключ з його кишені; * Самотньому Подорожньому-женоубийце можна попросити Фантазію викрасти ключ у Дукова; * придбати ключ у Дукова за 200 кришок; * або сказати Дукову негайно видати ключ, умовивши з допомогою навички «Красномовство» або наявною здатністю Чорна вдова. Одна з подруг Дукова, Вишенька, може допомогти Подорожньому роздобути ключ Дукова, якщо головний герой проводить її до Ривет-Сіті. Примітки * Всупереч словами дівчат про те, що Дуков — вправний стрілець і краще за нього не діставати зброю, колишній найманець не стає ворожим, якщо зробити це. * Якщо Самотній Подорожній є жінкою, то після виконання квесту «Контрольний постріл» при зустрічі Дуков каже: «Це ж моя улюблена термінаторша, ха-ха-ха!»Оригінальна фраза відрізняється: «''Hey! It's my favorite bitch assassin! Hah ha! I so fucking glad I talked you out of putting a bullet in my brain!». * Те, що Дуков каже, що Подорожній міг би без проблем брати випивку з бару, і що він не платить Вишеньці і Фантазії за послуги, не є правдою. * Азрухал, власник бару «Дев'ятий коло» у Підземеллі, згадає, що він особисто знайомий з Дуковым і знає його натуру. * Іноді Дукова відвідує ідея купатися у фонтані на південній стороні своєї барлоги, яка виходить до фонтану і Потомаку. Примітно, що задумом Дукова не збутися — бажаючих з-за холоду дівчат підтримати його не буде, а сам фонтан знаходиться в несправному стані. * З фінальної версії гри вирізана замітка «Записка Дукова». * Раніше Дуков називався Ванда, йому призначалося жити поруч зі входом на Адамс-МорганЗамовлення містера Краулі. Цитати Поява Галерея FO3_bad_karma_endslide_4.jpg|Дуков в одній з кінцівок (при негативній карму) Dukov and his girls.jpg|Дуков і його наложниці Примітки }} de:Dukov en:Dukov es:Dukov pl:Dukov ru:Дуков Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Мешканці житла Дукова Категорія:Найманці Категорія:Люди